1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an error feedback system for correcting habitual keyboarding errors.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A user""s true keyboarding speed depends to some extent on how many typing errors are made. Even with a spell-checker, it takes time to correct errors. Other keyboarding errors, such as entering financial data into an adding machine or entering orders on a keypad at a fast food restaurant, must be caught by the user, as there is no xe2x80x9cspell-checkerxe2x80x9d backup. Mistakes affect the effective speed at which the user delivers services.
Many users have keyboard typing patterns that include a habitual mis-keying of certain characters. Once these habits have been established it is difficult to overcome them because they are continually being practiced. For a user to be re-educated, he or she must be made aware that the error is occurring, as it occurs, preferably without breaking typing speed.
There are special keyboarding devices that lock the key, sound an alarm, flash a light, etc. when a keyboarding error occurs. While these machines may be useful in teaching typing, they are not practical in the workplace for correcting habitual keyboarding errors of a user who already knows where the keys are. It is to this problem that the present invention is addressed.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a error feedback system that can be used for correcting habitual keyboarding errors in the course of ordinary work on a keyboard. It is another object to provide a system that provides immediate feedback about a keyboarding error as it occurs such that the error is not reinforced. Other objects and features of the invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.
In accordance with the invention, an error feedback system for use in correcting a habitual keyboarding error is implemented with a set of markers. The markers are adapted to be adhered to the top of a key on a keyboard in a manner as not to cover the key symbol on the key. Each marker has an indicating side and an adhering side with an adhesive on the adhering side of each marker adapted to allow the marker to be adhered to the top surface of the key. A raised indicium is provided on the indicating side of each marker that can be tactually identified by the user.
In use for correcting a user""s habitual keyboarding error, a user identifies a key that is he or she habitually mis-keys. The user then selects a marker from the set of markers and applies the marker to the key that is habitually mis-keyed in a manner as not to cover the key symbol on the key. As the user keyboards data, he or she tactually identifies the key if the key is mis-keyed by sensing the marker. This provides the user with immediate feedback about the keyboarding error so that the mis-keying habit can be broken and repeat errors are minimized.
The invention summarized above comprises the constructions hereinafter described, the scope of the invention being indicated by the subjoined claims.